Lion Turtle Son
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: In an alternate universe where Karai didn't get mutated, Shredder has a different plan. He will do the same thing he did to Splinter, to break Leo. Shredder will used Leonardo's own flesh and blood against him. Splinter couldn't fight Karai, he daughter. So Leo won't be able to fight his own son. But Karai has other plans, cause she knows the truth and won't let Shredder win.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except for the oc in this story.

Note: This story is an alternate universe of the 2012 cartoon. Here Karai wasn't mutated and chose to stay in the foot cause she knows Shredder would of wanted even more vengeance if she chose to stay with the turtles. So Karai is working against Shredder behind his back and Shredder has no idea that she knows the truth. And it is different from the show from there onward.

It was a plan, a tactic, that only a truly evil heart as Shredder's could come up with. Not only would he be insulting Splinter's decision years ago to his face. But it will also knock the turtles high and mighty leader down a peg. Shredder will use Leonardo's own flesh and blood against him. Even if it takes some time. Shredder has waited 16 years for revenge on Yoshi, what's 15 or so more?

And so he had one of his female foot soldiers ambush Leonardo when he was alone. She threw blinding powder at Leo and knocked him out. And Leo had no idea what happened or how much his body was used by that foot kunoichi. Months later and Shredder had his newborn pawn.

The baby turtle was male. Healthy bright green skin and a strong dark green shell. He had beautiful dark eyes and was just perfect.

Karai had to use all of her willpower to keep her emotions in check. But when she saw him, she couldn't stop herself from falling in love. And her heart clenched in pain as she realized that this precious baby boy of Leo's was going to be turned into a heartless killer. She just couldn't let that happen!

"Father. I would like to make a request. I want to take care of and raise this child myself. I'll teach him. He would be conditioned to see me as a mother, so he would think of you as a grandfather. So he would need to obey you even more." Karai said. But truth be told, she wanted to protect Leo's son. She can't let Shredder brainwash him and manipulate him like he did to her.

Shredder agreed. And Karai named the baby turtle Shikame, combining "shishi- lion" and "kame- turtle". She loved and raised him as if he was her own. Shikame was so much like Leo. He was naturally skilled with ninjutsu. He learned to fight with a tanto and a sword. He was happy and innocent and oblivious to the evil living with him.

Karai did her best to keep him that way. Behind Shredder's back she took Shikame out at night on a walk through the city. He loved their walks together. She showed him things like love, mercy, family, and others that she wasn't shown. She taught him right from wrong. And most importantly, how to put on a convincing act and how to keep a secret.

He thought it was a game. Act like a perfect emotionless disciplined ninja for Shredder. He began calling it "ninja mode". Over the years it became easy to slip into ninja mode. And when he was a toddler he began asking questions about his father.

"Mama, who's my father?" The young turtle tot asked his mother as she looked over he practice for today. Karai stiffened but managed to stay calm.

"His name is Leonardo, a turtle just like you." She said, keeping short sweet and to the point.

"What's he like? Is he a ninja too?" Shikame asked again. Karai let out a quiet sigh. She knew these questions would come one day.

"Yes. He's an amazing ninja. A wonderful leader. And someday will overcome Shredder himself." She said. The 5 year old turtle tot gave a nod with a cute determined look.

"Ok. I'll work really hard to be a great ninja too." He said as much bravado as the tot could muster. Then he continued his practice with a newfound determination.

Karai watched him with both joy and pain. Someday there will be a chance to get him away from this place. He'll find the turtles and then they will both be free.

It was the day of his 15th birthday, and Shikame was going to ask Karai a very important question. He was in his room, standing in front of a mirror. He tightened his black mask around his face, made sure his spiky shoulder pad and belt was straight, and checked his metal elbow and knee pads were shiny. Then he stood up straight in a dramatic pose and grinned. He was ready for the day.

After his training with Master Shredder and practice, he Karai's attention when he was done. "Mother. I would like to ask you a question." He said. Karai nodded at him to continue.

"Well... I am 15 now and I was thinking, I want to find my father. I've worked so hard and I think I'm ready now. I know you've said I was too young before, but I've grown. I'm much more mature now. And... I think he would be proud of me." Shikame said, trying to remain confident but faltering at times.

Karai let herself smile a bit. "You're ready. You must leave tonight. I'll help you with that. And I'll tell you where you can find them. But you must find them on your own. And, most importantly, you must not return once you leave. Don't ask why." Karai said. Shikame gave a quick nod.

"Ok Mother. I don't quite understand. But thank you." Shikame said, showing some of his excitement. Karai smiled again and gently placed her hand on the side of Shikame's face. "My little shishi." She said.

That night, Karai lead Shikame out of Shredder's lair. They dodged the night guards and she dropped him off in an alley. She told him that they lived underground. But he would have to find them on his own. And finally he was off, using his skills and knowledge to find them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except for the oc in this story.

"Ok. This is it. Deep breaths. You found where they live all by yourself. Which is impressive. Right? Right. Calm down, you're just meeting your father... For the first time... ever... in 15 years. Piece of cake." Shikame said to himself as he paced next to the entrance of the lair.

Shikame stopped and took a deep breath. Then with a "here goes nothing" look on his face, he trudged forward. He was about to march right in, but he heard someone and ducked behind a turnsile in a panic. He lightly hit his forehead with his fist. "Stupid stupid stupid! I'm being such a coward. I was taught better than this." He thought, scolding himself.

He got back up on his feet and walked through a turnsile with as much confidence as he could muster. That confidence completely disappeared as there was suddenly various weapons in his face. All words died in his throat before he could speak them. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth hung open slightly. He bet he looked really stupid right now.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Leo asked. Shikame's voiced died before he could udder a single word.

"You must be an idiot if you think you can just walk right into the home of 5 ninja masters." Raph commented with his usual glare. Shikame gulped when Raph's sais came a little bit closer.

"I want to find my father." Shikame said. He slapped himself mentally. That just blurted right out. He should of said something like, "I don't want to fight" or "I'm not a threat". But no, he had to blurt that out as the first thing he says.

Leo lowered his swords in response, his brothers followed in suit. They all looked confused at what Shikame said. Shikame couldn't help his embarrassed look. He was blowing his first impression in front of his father. Whichever one was his father.

"You're father? None of us have kids dude. I mean, how could we? You must be mistaken. But it is weird that there's a mutant turtle kid. We got rid of the kraang and all of their mutagen ages ago." Mikey said, putting away his nunchucks.

"Let's just let him explain." Leo said as he put back his swords, not taking his eyes off of Shikame. Donnie also put his bo staff back. Raph relaxed but didn't put away his weapon just yet. Shikame quietly took a breath to calm himself.

"My name is Shikame. My father is Leonardo. Please, I don't want any trouble." He finally admitted. He was still very nervous, but he was finally thinking rationally.

All of the turtles were stunned by this news. Raph nearly dropped his sais, so he put them back in his belt. They weren't quite sure how to react. Was this kid telling the truth? Was it even possible for the perfect Leo to mess up so badly? Was this kid just trying to lure them in a sense of security so he could assassinate them? The young turtle was part of the foot, as evident by the foot symbols on the sides of his mask.

After what seemed like a long moment of silence, Shikame broke the awkwardness. "I'm telling the truth. I am Leonardo's son. Um, which one of you is he?" He said with a slight nervous grin.

Leo put on an expressionless face and stepped closer to Shikame. His brothers stared as they were still absorbing the news. "I am Leonardo. You should come with me." Leo said.

Shikame gave a nod to Leo before Leo turned around. His brothers moved to let him go by. Shikame followed Leo through the dojo and into another room. There Shikame saw a giant mutant rat. He then remember what his mother used to tell him about a mutant rat.

Karai would sometimes tell Shikame a story about a ninja rat who was betrayed by his brother. His wife killed and daughter lost. Then he was banished to a completely different land. Where he found a new family to raise and train to someday make the wrongs right again. Shikame's breath caught in his throat as he realized this rat was the same one in the story, Splinter.

Leo bowed to Splinter and then took a seat in front of the old rat master. He looked over to Shikame and cleared his throat to snap him out of his daze. Shikame blushed a little bit and bowed from his embarrassment. Then he quickly took a seat next to Leo. He looked from Leo to Splinter. It was hard to read their expressions, but Splinter seemed to be waiting for Leo to speak.

"Master Splinter, something interesting has happened. This kid has managed to find the lair. He says his name is Shikame and claims to be my son." Leo explained.

Splinter turned to look at Shikame. "Shikame, how do you know of Leonardo?" He asked.

"I asked my mother who my father when I was young. She told me his name was Leonardo. She said he was a great ninja. I've wanted to meet him ever since." Shikame answered.

"Who is your mother?" Leo asked.

"My mother? I'm not quite sure what her actual name is. She says her name is Miwa, but Shredder calls her Karai." Shikame said. Both Leo and Splinter's eyes widened slightly at that.

"Karai is your mother!?" Leo exclaimed. Then he composed himself, stood up and went to the door. "Then I guess you are my son." He said before he left the room.


End file.
